spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Mongolian Grassland (New Pleistocene)
During the New Pleistocene, Mongolia has become a lush grassland, but almost becomes very cold in winters due to the new ice age. Mongolian Grassland *The Gobi rhinoceros, Rhinoceros sibirica, is a descendant of Javan rhinoceros that migrated to Mongolia. They are slightly larger than their ancestors. They are woollier to survive the winter. *The Mongolian gaur, Bos gaurus rhinus, is a descendant of gaurs that migrated to Mongolia. They are one of the common herbivores in the grasslands of Mongolia. They are slightly larger than their ancestors. They are covered with woollier fur to survive the cold. *The Gobi cheetah, Acinonyx jubatus tatarica, is a descendant of cheetahs that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are similar to their ancestors, but are now covered with thicker fur to survive the cold. They are about the size of Siberian tigers. *The Mongolian camel, Camelus chanco, is a descendant of Bactrian camels that were released to Mongolia, they are common in the grasslands. They are similar to their ancestors, but are light brown in fur color. They are covered with thick fur to survive the cold. *The Przewalski's antelope, Hippotragus hodgsonii, is a descendant of sable antelopes that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are now woollier than their ancestors. *The Mongolian hyena, Crocuta crocuta mongolica, is a descendant of spotted hyenas that escaped from zoos and migrated to Mongolia and others had migrated to Asia from Africa. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker and longer fur to survive the cold. They are the main enemy of Mongolian lions. *The Mongolian bison,'' Bison orientalis'', is a descendant of European bison that spread across Eurasia. They roam in the grasslands of Mongolia in large herds. They resemble the long-extinct Bison latifrons in appearance, but with thicker horns. *The Mongolian oryx, Oryx mongolii, is a descendant of Arabian oryxes that migrated to Mongolia. They are most of the common herbivores in the grasslands. They are now covered with thick fur to survive the cold. *The Mongolian buffalo, Syncerus caffer walskii, is a descendant of African cape buffaloes that migrated to Asia from Africa, they roam the grasslands of Mongolia. They are now covered with woollier fur to survive the cold. They are similar to their ancestors, but are grayish-beige. *The Przewalski's zebra, Equus quagga persica, is a descendant of plains zebras that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are similar to their ancestors, but are golden and white, instead of black and white. They often migrate with Przewalski's horses or other herd-dwelling animals during the winter. *The Mongolian wild dog, Lycaon pictus mongoliensis, is a descendant of African wild dogs that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are similar to their ancestors, but are now covered with thick coats to survive the cold. *The Przewalski's horse, Equus ferus przewalskii, also called the Mongolian wild horse or Dzungarian horse, is a species of horse native to the steppes of central Asia. When humans disappeared, the Przewalski's horse has recovered and now spread across the steppes of Central Asia and grasslands of Mongolia. They migrate with other migrating herds of other animals to look for new feeding grounds. Same species alive today. *The Mongolian gray wolf, Canis lupus linhe, is a descendant of generations of Tibetan wolves and Eurasian wolves that bred with each other. They are common in the grasslands of Mongolia. They are also covered in thicker coats to survive the cold. *The Mongolian lion, Panthera leo mongolii, is a descendant of Asiatic lions that migrated to Mongolia. They resemble their ancestors, but with thick fur to survive the cold. They are known to prey on bison, horses, etc. *The Mongolian wildebeest, Connochaetes walskii, is a descendant of wildebeests that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur to survive the cold winters of Mongolia. They roam the grasslands of Mongolia in large herds. *The Mongolian elephant, Elephas maximus mongolii, is a descendant of Asian elephants that migrated to Mongolia. They are similar to their ancestors, but are about the size of an extinct tteppe mammoth. They had shaggy manes running down the neck to the middle of the back. Category:Asia Category:New Pleistocene